<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do You Trust Me Baby? by whatswrongwithAvocados</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536759">Do You Trust Me Baby?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatswrongwithAvocados/pseuds/whatswrongwithAvocados'>whatswrongwithAvocados</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alternate Universe - College/University, American AU, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Louis, Cheating, Collars, Cowgirl Position, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, Double Anal Penetration, Edgeplay, Feminization, Fights, Heavy BDSM, I'm going to add more tags, Jealous Harry, Jealous Niall, Kinky sex, M/M, Mentions of miscarriage, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Not Between the Boys Though, Nouis, Older Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Older Niall Horan, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Phone Sex, Principle Harry, Public Sex, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Slow Updates, Spanking, Student Louis, Sub Louis, Sub Niall, Teacher Niall, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry, Younger Louis Tomlinson, cock play, dont steal my work, enimas, i die for american harry, i really hope none of the boys read this, illegal relationship, kinda a work mix of Dom/sub world with a little a/b/o, kinda cliche but not really, larry - Freeform, niall is a switch, smut so much smut, swith Niall, this is high in smut, using a vibrator in public, zayn and liam aren't really in the fic alot, ziam children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:27:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatswrongwithAvocados/pseuds/whatswrongwithAvocados</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis looked up tears in the corner of his eyes. H-harry?</p><p>After a bad break can they fix their realtionship? find out in  Do you trust me baby.</p><p> </p><p>ok i am so  bad a summary's just please read you won't regret it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Niall Horan/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, orginal male charater/ louis tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. chapter one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/seducedbycurls/gifts">seducedbycurls</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryent/gifts">larryent</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Dust/gifts">Angel_Dust</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started writing this in 2015 so my writing won't be the same in future chapters. Anyway this is my first time in a along time writing so please no hate. And i really can't stress this enough my fic the first time got reported and i feel as though i need to say this more. This is a heavy bdsm fanfic there are metions of abuse so please don't take the tags lightly. ANd again if you don't like it JUST DON"T READ it.  I would love some feed back on this fanfic dont hesitate .Thank you so much for reading! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is Edited chapter.<br/> Leave Kudos and comments I would love to hear some feedback on how you like the story so far or you might wanna see in future chapters! Happy reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis sighed in frustration, you would thing after working at a coffee shop for 6 months you would know how to make a damn cup of coffee.</p><p>He tried for ten minutes attempting to get the lid on the coffee machine, but much to louis's dismay it didn't work. </p><p>  " Damn You, I just wanted some damn coffee!" Louis took the lid throwing it at the kitchen wall , before walking back to his room to get changed for his first shift. </p><p>                                                        What a great fucking way to wake up.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                   ^^28^^<br/>
After taking a quick shower he threw on his work clothes, in all honestly he didn't even want to go , but his brother couldn't support him anymore  until he got his Dom, </p><p>working was his only bet if he wanted to survive. He walked out of his flat, the cool air blowing against his face. He mad his way waking down the street, waving at the neighbor </p><p> walking their dog. He sighed when the cafe door came into sight. The place was empty. Looks like he would be opening again.</p><p>It took louis approximately 20 minutes to set up the cafe before he turned the sign stating that they were open. ( i work part time at a cafe disclaimer literally nothing like this) </p><p>Two of the regular customers came in, on which seamed right on schedule order there regular bagel and coffee.  (luckily another co-worker came in so louis didn't have to work</p><p> </p><p>the coffee machine.) He was relived when his boss told him he could go on break, Typically which was only allowed when rush hour was over. He let out an almost silent sigh </p><p>went he sat down for the first time in 4 hours, his legs were aching from standing to long. He groaned when he heard the door ding meaning another customer was here. The sub </p><p>got up from his seat making his way to the cash register not even looking at the person who came in. He tied his apron back around his waist before making actually talking to</p><p> the person. "Hello what can i do  for y-." he stop mid sentence finally making eye contact with the person. " Liam!" ( you thought it was harry didn't you) Louis jumped over </p><p>the counter jumping into his brothers arms, not even thinking on wither or not he was going to catch him. "what are you doing here!" louis asked, sliding down from his brothers </p><p>embrace. Liam chuckled at his brothers antics before answering. " I thought sinces you were going to the matching house tomorrow I would come with you!" Louis's smiled </p><p>faded.  He walked away from Liam , going back around to the counter.  Liam sighed walking to the front of the register. "c'mon louis, this is a special time in your life, you have to go!" Louis glared at him, sending shivers down his spine. " Liam we already discussed this, I'm not going and that's finally." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                Twenty Four hours later louis is some how driving with liam in his car to the matching house. It was evil of Liam to use his brown puppy dog eyes on him, how dare he!<br/>
Louis glared out the window, still pissed at the fact that he was going. He didn't need a Dom, to hell with Liam! The tension in the air was strong, louis was mad and liam knew<br/>
it.<br/>
His grip on the wheel was strong, he typically didn't like forcing things on louis but this was for his own good. He couldn't keep his hopes on a promise for a Dom from over 7 </p><p>years ago where going to come true. It wasn't healthy to keep your mind in the past, it could keep you from having a future. So for that reason he forced this upon his brother.<br/>
Once they pulled up he put in the car in park, looking toward louis to see if he could catch a glimpse of anything other than anger on his face. </p><p>" Louis are you o-" louis opened the car door exiting. " lets get this shit over with." </p><p>Welp Liam wasn't expecting that but he got his brother out of the car so he assumed it wasn't a bad thing. </p><p> </p><p>                                                                  ^^^28^^^</p><p> </p><p>   They both walking into the building, it wasn't Liam's first time here so he slowly guided louis to the registration desk. Sat there was a women with long blonde hair tapping<br/>
her<br/>
long nails against the desk, chin resting on her palm. Liam cleared his throat, suddenly scaring the girl out of her boredom. She looked up a slight blush of embarrassment on her </p><p>face. " S-sorry, umm which one of you needed papers?" She asked clearly knowing the answer but asking for no apparent reason. Liam gestured his head to Louis who decided</p><p> now was the right time to take out his phone and play games. She cleared her throat a bit before reaching for the subs papers to fill out. " Here you go." she point the the stack</p><p> of papers to louis who simply ignored her and choose to walk away to the sitting area. Liam quickly apologized before grabbing the papers and a pen sitting on the desk and </p><p>walking over to louis." That was really rude you know." Louis shrugged and grapped the paper and pen when Liam sat down, quickly filling it out most likely to hurry up and get it over with. Liam blushed a little when he looked over at all the greens his brother had down. Damn he was kinky. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They both walked out of the building both laughing at the lady at the front desk who blushed hard when she saw louis's papers. Louis thought it was even better to draw a butt </p><p>and a penis on one of the papers as well. Honestly what is going on in this kids brain? They both got into the car, liam glad the tesion from earlier was gone. They started </p><p>driving back to the house when suddenly Liam felt louis touch his arm. "Liam I want to T-thank you for making me go." His glazed at the floor. " I know I need to get over him </p><p>but its kinda hard you know?" Liam nodded in agreement. " Well who knows lou you could very much get partnered with him, although from what i remember that sweet </p><p>innocent boy i used to know was never that kinky so maybe not." Louis shoved Liam's arm making him swurve. " Louis what the fuck! We could have crashed!"  Louis shrugged<br/>
pulling his phone out decided again he was going to ignore the world again. ( same) Liam shook his head.  He hoped Louis would find a Dom to straighten him because this boy</p><p> was to much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've decided to get my life to get my life together and finally update. Its been a real struggle trying to find someone to beta this storie but its fine. WE will survive. Here is chapter 2, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis layed down at the bottom of his master feet, as the man typed on his computer, not even giving the man below him a second glance. </p><p>Louis wanted to talk, or even say a word , but he knew what that would cost him. He knew the rules. ' when master is working you are silent.' Really that went for anything. </p><p>Even when they were first paired the man always told louis that subs were meant to be seen not heard. So for the past year he could probably count on one hand how many </p><p>conversations they've had. The first time he was punished was for asking a question without being told to speak. He question why he loved this man. Why when he was hurting </p><p>this man was the first opition he thought of running to, even  though most of the time his hurting was caused by the man. </p><p>Louis jumped when he felt the man take a hold of his neck, pulling him up so that they made eye contact. " Go get ready for school." Louis nodded before standed up and </p><p>walking up to their room. </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                  ---</p><p> </p><p>   The entrance to the to university was packed. It was louis's second week and he still knew no one. He knew that once his Dom told him that they were moving to America that it </p><p>was going to be harder for him to make friends, but he wasn't here for that. He was here to make his Dom proud. He walked toward his first class of the day. Mathmatics. He </p><p>opened the door, not at all suprised at being the first person in the room. Louis sat down taking out his book and pencils. He took out his phone, going through his brothers </p><p>social media, Stopping at a picture of his neice and newphew. He hadn't seen them in 7 months. His Dom didn't like his family so he wasn't allowed to see them, only talk to </p><p>them on the phone. He put his phone back in his bag, not willing to cry in public. The door suddenly opened. He let out a little scretch, suprised when his professer started laughing. He blushed a little not expecting that.<br/>He sat down at his desk." Good morning Louis"

"Good morning Mr. Horan.

                                                                                          ---------------------



.</p><p>Louis Moaned, finger nails scratching the desk as His teacher Pounded into him. His mouth next to louis's ear Muttering filthy word into it.</p><p>" I can't believe your letting me fuck you. Your Dom is at home paying the bills while your in school getting fucked like a little slut."</p><p>Louis breath hitched. When his Dom fucked him he never put any emotion into it, he just did it as though he was a sex doll of some sorts.</p><p>Louis whined when his professers hand tighnet around his neck. His pace quickened. Louis's eyes rolled back. He was hitting his prostate straight on. He was close. </p><p>He started pushing his hips back. The slightly taller man groaned. Louis pushed back one more time before he screamed, eyes rolled all the way back and his professers fingers in his mouth.<br/>He sighed in satisfaction  when he felt the condom fill up with cum.</p><p> </p><p>He cried a little when he pulled out, ass sore from the sex.</p><p>He felt hands wipe away the tears before hearing something hit the trash can. </p><p>He really hoped his Dom wouldn't find out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OK so I now this was a really bad place to end it , but there should be another update saturday. Honestly I wasn't planning on having smut in this chapter but it just happened. Don't worry to much for the plot, alot of it doesn't make sense now but it all comes together at the end.</p><p> Thanks for reading!</p><p>follow me on twitter@kyla83628293<br/>tumblr @larry_fool2424</p><p> </p><p>I am always open to new story ideas or prompts, so if you have any ideas send them to me on either of these social media accounts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Annoucement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello! I haven't updated in a while but, I do plan on doing it very soon. The plotline I have for this story truly is a work of art.  I am taking a break from this book. I've decided that as a growing writer I need to take my time with my stories to make it even better for the reader. From now on until I feel as though I'm ready I will Only write One shots.  When I do decided to pick this book back up it will go under major reconstruction once I find a beta to help. </p><p>   Feel free to drop storylines or prompts that you want to see written on my socials! </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Tumblr: larryfool28</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>